


God Amoung Men

by CalamityInMotion



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityInMotion/pseuds/CalamityInMotion
Summary: JXHQ one shot about Harley and her love/obsession with the Clown King of Crime.





	God Amoung Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old oneshot I wrote in 2008 for FF.net.
> 
> This was a response to the “Favorite Joker Icon” Prompty thing.
> 
> We were given a list of the little quips on these icons and told to write a one shot that included it somehow.
> 
> Here’s my artsy, kinda, out-of-mind attempt

He’d lorded over her and tormented her. He’d punished her for everything, and sometimes nothing at all.

He’d beaten her, broken her and tried to kill her.

More than once.

So why was she jumping into his lap in the mess hall before a guard could catch her? Why was she stealing a passionate kiss as they tried to pull her from his arms? So much love, it nearly crushes her, and she’s in wild tears calling out his name.

“I love ya, Mistah J!”

The mess hall is in a fit of whispers, some glaring jealously before turning to the one they choose for comfort in this horrible place. They want to know why that person hasn’t given up their privileges for a month to steal a 3 second kiss. They want to know why that freak of a psychopath has a young woman fighting to touch him when they can rarely find the chance.

You see some of them even tried to speak with that crazy, little girl. They begged to be loved by her just once. To know that energy she puts into her passion. They want to know what they can do to find it. Most of the men, some of the women.

Selena and Red, more than once.

But always No to their advances.

“I’m a one-clown dame” is the answer she offered them. And then, “just wait till I tell my Puddin’!” and suddenly they can’t apologize fast enough. She loves this little power she has over them, loves the fear in their eyes when they realize who they’ve angered.

Because when super villains want to scare each other, they tell stories about The Joker.

So they sit back and watch as she sneaks to his side of the rec room during her free time. Only days after solitary confinement, and already she’s at his feet while he stares at her from the couch. Without words, they communicate something so frightening it has her in tears, but still she climbs up the couch to sit in his lap. They all watch in a green fog of envy as he rakes his fingers into her hair and forces her down into a kiss. Not that she’s really fighting, it’s just their game.

While he devours her, she smiles. Laughs, even. This girl is so far gone, she lives every moment just for him, and he eats it up.

He loves the attention she lavishes on him, loves that he has more than the others. He loves that she’s made him a god among men again, even in Hell.

Now she sits in her dark cell

Solitary for a month.

She rocks herself across her cot, eyes to the ceiling and smiling at the heavens.

He’d told her he was proud of her today.

But this is what gets her through the incarceration. It keeps her alive through the horrors of this Asylum. The secrets not even Batman could guess. The things that truly drove the inmates into madness.

The Sane came out Senseless. The Mad came out Monsters.

With only a smile, a word of acknowledgement, she could survive the dark.

A God among Men.

And she, his most Powerful Weapon.


End file.
